The story of Twilight Livingstone
by VinylScratchDJ-Pon-3
Summary: Twilight is a goyle (basically a pony version of a gargoyle) after a tragic event Twilight Abigail Livingstone last of the royal family of the Goyles is left in Celestia's care. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There are many mythical and legendary creatures in Equis, what many don't know is that almost all of them are real, the world has a supernatural side, it's a parallel world where the super naturals live known simply as Otherworld. In Otherworld there is only one species that can travel between worlds freely and that is the Goyles.

The goyles are the ruling species of Otherworld t their rule has been fair and just with wars and conflict stopped before it even happens they are a peaceful race, but they are also the strongest race there and even among the goyles there is a family that is stronger than the rest, the Livingstone family is the oldest and strongest family.

There is a reason for this, they are the royal family, descended from the first goyle family. But some in Other world are not happy with the fact that the Livingstone family rule and seek to usurp them this is where our story begins. The night of the massacre.

House of the Livingstone family

Nightlight Livingstone and his wife velvet Livingstone woke to screaming, suddenly their bedroom door was kicked open he quickly picked up a sword lying by the bed and charged the intruders he beat back 3 of them before he heard glass shattering and his wife's scream he looked back and saw that there was 3 more intruders who came through the broken windows, he quickly finished off the one he was facing and rushed to her side smacked away

The attackers and yelled to her "VELVET TAKE THE BABY AND RUN!" she was about to protest when she saw her husband shot by dark magic "NIGHTLIGHT!" she yelled hysterically she saw him get up and say "VELVET RUN I'M ENDING THIS" she nodded and ran but before she left hearing distance she heard him say "i know i won't survive this because of the dark magic but if i'm going down I'M TAKING YOU BASTARDS WITH ME!" he yelled as he started glowing, velvet ran faster the baby in her arms squirmed slightly as she ran faster.

She was about 100 yards from the house when it suddenly exploded, she cried harder knowing that her husband was gone now, suddenly she heard a group of men yelling and she looked back and saw that some of them had escaped the blast and were now chasing her and firing dark magic fire spells at her she dodged most of them and stared focusing her magic to make a portal to Equis or more specifically to Celestia.

Just as the portal was finished forming she was hit with several dark fire spells and she fell through the portal, which closed as soon as she was through.

Celestia POV

I was sitting in my bedroom by myself staring out at the moon, or more specifically the mare in the moon just hours ago I was forced to seal my sister in the moon to protect my ponies, suddenly my hoof started to feel like it was burning, I looked down at it and gasped there was a symbol glowing on her hoof it was the [url= s/ef2eqpv0j55pw45/s%E2%88% ?dl=0]Livingstone Family Crest[/url]!

It only glows when a Livingstone family is using it as an anchor to open a portal I quickly rushed to get ready for their arrival when the portal suddenly opened and I saw the matriarch stumble through the portal and collapse.

I rushed to her side and asked in worry "are you okay Velvet?" then I noticed the extreme burns and the stench of dark magic "oh…oh no what happened I will get a medic" as I got up to leave I was stopped by a clawed hand grabbing my ankle and a weak voice saying

"wait Celestia, do not bother getting a medic I will not make it, even if you bring you best medics just stop and listen to what happened, we were attacked Nightlight is dead he sacrificed himself to let me and the baby get away. But as I went through the portal I was hit with a special fire spell unique to otherworld called Darkfire, its deadly and fast acting, I have about 2 minutes left before I die so I ask you Celestia, please take care of my little girl you are the only on I can trust with this task." She cried as she held her baby out to me I stared at the Purple Foal for a second before I asked

"why? why me? Why chose me to take care of your foal?" "because Celestia you and your family have been helping my family since ancient times I know you well enough to know that you will do everything you can for her, you also can hide her properly, she is a Goyle Celestia how would others act if they saw her? No you are the only one I can trust!" I think for a second then I take the foal and ask "what's her name?" I saw her smile "her name is Twilight Abbigail Livingstone, and she is the last of our family all the others are dead. Beware Celestia the ones responsible may come looking for her to finish the job protect her fiercely, I have one last thing to do before I die, lean closer Celestia" I did as she asked, I saw her lift her hand and place it on my brow "my final act will be to give you the knowledge needed to raise her" she said as I suddenly feel memories not my own flow into my head. "you now have all of my memories Celestia, use them wisely" she says as she lays down her head "good bye my dear twilight may you live a happy and joyful life." She says as she closes her eyes for the last time and her breathing slowed to a stop. I look at her and smile sadly I pick her up in my magic and carried her into the palace gardens and buried her there I put a small stone at the head of her grave and etched a message into it

[quote]Here lies Velvet Livingstone

A caring mother who gave everything to protect her foal.

A wife to a stallion that gave his all to let them get away.

A strong mare that met her untimely end protecting her foal.

Altera vita animae tuae et corporis tui invenire requiem in lapidem revertetur ad vos.

198BD-300AD[/quote]

I smile sadly and lower my head in respect for her then I create a stone obelisk and carved into it

[quote]In loving memory of the Livingstone family.

A family that protected Equis from a threat greater than discord without ever being given respect for what they have done may their souls rest in peace, while their enemies rot in Tartarus.[/quote]

After that I inscribe the names of all the Livingstone family from Velvets memories. I hear a gurgle and look down to see the foal is awake now that I have time I look closely at her I can tell more about her, (i'm not good at descriptions so here is a picture of what she looks like but with twilight's normal color scheme[url= o2tXh00EG_A4Rb1rc1NLqGgFXU0=/fit-in/700x350/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin() ]goyle[/url][/i][/u][b]I smile and hold a hoof to her she gurgles and grabs my hoof i take her quietly into the castle and lay her on my bed then begin the process of raising the sun and lowering the moon.

Once the sun was in view I hear a strange sound and the foal stops making noise, I turn around to look at the baby and gasp, she was solid stone I rush over and look her over _"what happened? All I did was raise the sun and she is suddenly stone?_ I consult velvets memories _"oh that's why we never meet during the day it seems that Equius's sun turns the goyles to stone…I'm going to have a lot of sleepless nights_.


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia POV 10 years after Chapter 1

It has been 10 years since that day, the day that i adopted Twilight. twilight is now a energetic little Philly happy and carefree and surprisingly understandable she had asked why it was that i did not look like her even though i was her mom and i explained to her about her being adopted and the circumstances related to it i even showed her the monument and her mother's grave, she cried for hours, to cheer her up i read her a story.

She calmed down and listened and after i taught her how to read now it's rare to see her without a book in her hands. It's not that hard to keep her hidden from others when she is awake during the night i just had to keep her away from the populated areas during the night. I look out at the moon where my sister is sealed and sigh i walk away to my desk and open a secret compartment and pulled out a book I opened it and started writing

[quote] _Dear diary_

 _It's me again it seems twilight has been asking for a lot more books recently but i don't know why, and she is almost finished reading the books i got her recently. I don't know what i'm going to do maybe tomorrow i will ask nurse Red heart about it she seems good with kids, but for now i must go lower the sun and wake twilight._ [/quote]

I set the book back into the compartment and close it then go through the nightly ritual of lowering the sun and raising the moon. After I finish I look over at twilight and see her starting to move then I notice something outside the window, a flash of light _or that's right we are due for a big storm tonight, I hope twilight is not scared by this_ I look back at twilight and see her already reading some books and holding them in her magic, suddenly a bolt of lightning flash's past the window startling twilight who screamed and ran behind me I immediately try to calm her down but when nothing I do seems to work I remember from when Luna was a foal and got scared by lightning our mother Faust had sung her to sleep that night.

[youtube= watch?v=zCktyjCosHE]

"Little child, be not afraidThough rain pounds harshly against the glassLike an unwanted stranger, there is no dangerI am here tonight"

As I start to sing she b slowly stops shaking in fear.

"Little child, be not afraidThough thunder explodes and lightning flashIlluminates your tear-stained faceI am here tonight"

She has stopped shaking now and is looking at me with adoration.

"And someday you'll knowThat nature is soThe same rain that draws you near meFalls on rivers and landOn forests and sandMakes the beautiful world that you'll see In the morning"

She was smiling now with her eyes closed and is humming with my song.

"Little child, be not afraidThough storm clouds mask your beloved moonAnd its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreamsI am here tonight

Little child, be not afraidThough wind makes creatures of our treesAnd their branches to hands, they're not real, understandAnd I am here tonight

And someday you'll knowThat nature is soThe same rain that draws you near meFalls on rivers and landOn forests and sandMakes the beautiful world that you'll see In the morning"

She was slowly slumping down, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

"For you know, once even I was aLittle child, and I was afraidBut a gentle someone always cameTo dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fearsAnd to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grownAnd these years have shownThat rain's a part of how life goesBut it's dark and it's lateSo I'll hold you and wait'Til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll knowThat nature is soThe same rain that draws you near meFalls on rivers and landOn forests and sandMakes the beautiful world that you'll seeIn the morning

Everything's fine in the morningThe rain'll be gone in the morningBut I'll still be here in the morning"

She is asleep now, I lift her in my magic and put her in my bed and wrap a blanket around her. I then laid down next to her and fell asleep.

I woke to see twilight sleeping next to me I gently shake her awake "twilight it's time to wake up so you can get comfortable for sunrise" I say as she wakes up "okay momma" she says as she gets up. My heart soars when I hear that, it's hard to think that even when she knows we are not related at all, even distantly because we are two different species, she still calls me that.

When she is ready I begin the morning ritual of lowering the moon and raising the sun. once done I turn around to find twilight is stone once again. I pick her up and move her out of the middle of the room to a small alcove I had set up in the room for her then I went through the daily life of a princess.

When it's time for me to lower the sun and raise the moon I bring her out of the alcove to the middle of the room again and do the ritual, once done I hear twilight ask me "mom can you teach me how to sing like how you did last night?" "why do you want to sing?" "I want to be able to sing like you!" "okay Twilight ill teach you" "yay!"

Time skip 8 years

[quote] _318ADD Dear Diary_

 _it has now been 8 years since I started teaching twilight how to sing, she has a beautiful voice. Each night her voice carries out from the balcony of her room. Oh that's right I have had a room built next to mine with a door into my room made for her since she is legally an adult now I decided she should have her own room now. All the ponies that hear her voice during the night say that she calms all the fillies that hear it, even calm grown stallions from fights and mares as well the bars have reported less bar fights now. A group of ponies came to me and asked if I know who is singing and I told them no I don't so they set up a group of people that stay up during the night to watch the stars and listen to her sing. On another note she has read almost half of the public sections of the Canterlot library public sections, I have not given her any books from the restricted section or the forbidden section I don't plan on giving her the restricted section until she is around 30 and I don't plan on giving her the forbidden section ever. Well its time I go, it's time to wake twilight_ [/quote]


End file.
